Death Screaming
by rei hana tachi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, murid akhir Tokidawa High School, kelas 12A./ "Kau akan jadi penghiburku, jadi berusahalah membuatku tertawa lepas.-"/ "Arhhh..."/ Hari yang dia bayangkan akan menyenangkan, ternyata malah menjadi hari petaka baginya./Gore/Lemon/SASUSAKU/OneShot/RnR? Please.


DEATH SCREAMING

Story by Tachi Hana Desu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Rated : M (for lime and gore)

Genre : Gore (Cannibal and Psycopath), and not Romance

Warning : Gaje, pasaran, typo masih bertebaran, kalian harus siapin tempat muntah, dan cerita ini mengandung unsur sex (walau gak banyak sama gak hot) dan gore akut, jadi untuk anak di bawah umur bisa mengerti maksudku bukan? Maksa? Dosa tanggung sendiri

Tanda '...' itu buat pembicaraan di dalam hati.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Hari yang dia bayangkan akan menyenangkan, ternyata malah menjadi hari petaka baginya.

.

.

 _Haruno Sakura, murid akhir Tokidawa High School, kelas 12A._

Seringaian tercetak diwajahnya saat sederetan kalimat ia baca di balik kertas kecil dengan potret seorang gadis bersurai pink. Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Haruno Sakura, bersiaplah."

.

.

oOo

SAKURA POV

BUGH

Kuhempaskan bokongku di atas sofa empuk yang terletak antara dapur dan kamar di apartemen sederhana pemberian ayahku.

Cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang tadi kuletakkan diatas meja segera kuambil dan mengaduknya pelan menggunakan sendok kecil yang baru saja kuambil dari dapur.

Aku megulurkan tangan kananku untuk mengambil _remote control_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. Segera kuarahkan benda hitam berbentuk persegi panjang itu kearah televisi _LCD_ sambil kutekan tombol berwarna merah.

PIP

Layar datar yang sedari tadi terlihat hitam dan tanpa suara kini menampilkan gambar bergerak serta suara yang langsung menyambut indra penglihatan juga pendengaranku.

 _"_ _Seorang wanita asal Tokyo bernama Kiyoshi Nagisha yang bekerja sebagai asisten manajer di salah satu perusahaan ternama sudah dua hari yang lalu menghilang. Jika ada yang melihatnya dengan ciri-ciri bla bla bla..."_

"Kasus yang sama lagi," gumamku pelan.

Akhir-akhir ini memang sering terjadi kasus hilangnya seorang wanita di Tokyo. Dari semua orang yang hilang, tak pernah ada yang terlihat batang hidungnya lagi, begitu kata Ino –sahabatku yang merupakan Ratu gosip di sekolah.

Dan kali ini wanita berambut _blonde_ panjang dengan nama Kiyoshi Nagisha yang menghilang.

Mungkinkah semua wanita yang hilang itu dibunuh?

Jika iya, siapa pembunuhnya? Dan untuk apa?

Ah Entahlah, aku tak terlalu peduli dengan itu semua.

Kudongakan kepalaku keatas menatap langit-langit berwarna putih yang entah mengapa lebih menarik daripada acara televisi yang tadi kutonton.

Pikiranku mulai melayang-layang pada kejadian disekolah tadi.

BLUSH

Wajahku terasa panas sekarang. Aku teringat tentang dia. Ya siapa lagi dia yang akan membuat wajahku terasa panas jika bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, hari Sabtu setelah pulang sekolah datanglah kerumahku. Akan memberimu pelajaran tambahan untuk pelajaran matematika karena kulihat nilaimu semakin buruk untuk pelajaran itu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengantarmu."

Perkataannya kembali mengiang dikepalaku. Tuhan, sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karna nilai metematikaku menurun.

.

oOo

.

NORMAL POV

Hari sabtu sore itu seperti biasanya Tokyo ramai oleh kendaraan. Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya kendaraan yang sedang melintas adalah taksi umum berwarna _orange_ yang saat ini tengah melaju menjauhi kota.

Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu duduk senyaman mungkin dibangku penumpang. Senyuman bahagia terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tangan kanan yang sejak tadi dia pakai untuk menyangga dagunya kini beralih mengelus sebuah kado yang tersimpan rapih di paha jenjangnya.

"Aku harus memberikan ini," batin si gadis bermanik _emerald_ indah nan jernih itu.

Sakura –nama gadis itu- masih memakai baju seragamnya. Ya, sesuai perintah Sasuke, pulang sekolah dia langsung menuju alamat gurunya yang ternyata jauh dari kota, lebih tepatnya di tengah hutan Hakaku.

Dan untuk kado yang Sakura bawa, itu adalah kado yang juga berisi ungkapan cinta darinya. Ya, gadis itu akan mengatakan perasaannya lewat hadiah.

.

.

Tet... Tet... Tet...

Berkali-kali Sakura menekan bel rumah gurunya, tapi sang empunya rumah masih belum juga memberikan respon yang ia harapkan.

Gadis soft pink itu memang sudah sampai di tujuan. Berdiri di depan pintu jati besar yang terpasang dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh, menurutnya.

Bangunan rumah itu sangat megah dan tampak _elegant_ , tapi kesan seram sangat melekat secara bersamaan. Cat rumah besar itu sebagian besar sudah memudar, rumput yang memanjang juga menjadi sambutan pertama saat memasuki gerbang berkarat yang kelihatannya sudah sangat lama menjulang. Dan tembok-temboknya pun banyak yang tertutupi lumut, sangat terlihat jika rumah ini tidak terawat.

Ditambah langit yang mulai menghitam, kegelapan menyelimuti rumah besar nan menyeramkan milik keluarga Uchiha yang sebenarnya sudah gelap karena berdiri di tengah hutan.

Tetttt...

Sakura terus menekan bel dengan harap-harap cemas. Dia merasa sangat takut. Bulu romanya meremang merasakan kesan seram yang sangat kuat di kediaman gurunya ini.

Tetttt...

Cklek

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan menekan belnya saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah datang. Masuklah!" titah lelaki berambut _raven_ yang mencuat kebelakang dengan sedikit rambut dikedua sisi pipinya itu menyilahkan Sakura masuk.

Sakura tersenyum dengan pipi yang tiba-tiba saja memerah. " _Haik sensei_ ," ujarnya seraya mengangguk patuh.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Sasuke yang ternyata tidak tampak seram jika dari dalam. Gadis itu terpana melihat apa yang disuguhkan di sana sampai-sampai dia melewatkan sebuah seringaian iblis di wajah sang guru.

"Duduklah di sofa sana, aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu." Suara _baritone_ itu langsung membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Sasuke tersenyum manis, tangannya terjulur kearah samping dengan jari telunjuk yang diacungkan membuat isyarat. Sakura mengikuti arah isyarat itu dan menemukan sebuah sofa yang sepertinya memang disediakan untuk tamu.

Senyum Sakura kembali mengembang.

" _Haik Sensei_ ," patuhnya lagi seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sofa.

'Gadis yang baik,' _inner_ pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu dengan seringaian yang terpatri di wajahnya. Dia menatap punggung gadis murid pinknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi biru tua itu Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi satu orang dengan kaki kanan yang ia tumpangkan di kaki kirinya, sedangkan tangannya ia sedekapkan di depan dada bidangnya. Di seberang meja sana, gadis manis keturunan Haruno itu duduk di karpet sambil mengerjakan soal yang gurunya berikan.

"Minum dulu jusnya Sakura- _chan_ , dari tadi kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali," Sasuke kembali bersuara dengan titahannya setelah beberapa menit terakhir terdiam.

Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk dan segera mengambil gelas berisi air berwarna merah yang terletak tak jauh dari buku-bukunya di atas meja. " _Haik sensei_."

Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai tipis. 'Gadis yang baik.' _Inner_ nya –lagi.

Glek

Sakura menegak jus strobery di tangannya sampai habis setengah. Kemudian dia menyimpan gelas itu ke atas meja seperti semula dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan angka-angka dihadapannya setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kepada lelaki tampan yang hanya terpisahkan sebuah meja dengannya.

'Boom, kau memang gadis yang baik. Haruno Sakura.' batin si lelaki seraya menyeringai iblis.

Dan detik berikutnya, seringaian di wajah Sasuke tampak semakin lebar.

Bruk

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dan mulai memperlihatkan _emerald_ indahnya. Beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya redup di ruangan yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Bau anyir yang terasa menyengat di penciumannya membuat gadis itu mengernyit tak suka.

"Engghh..." desahnya pelan.

Senyuman mengembang kala retinanya menangkap sang guru yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya di depan sana. Tapi keningnya kembali mengernyit melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang seperti memotong sesuatu.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba meneliti apa yang sedang gurunya lakukan. Itu?

DEG

Jantungnya memompa dengan amat sangat kencang seketika, matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Di sana, di atas meja panjang yang sedang Sasuke tekuni, sepasang kaki berlumuran darah?

Sasuke bergeser kesamping.

Itu?

Sebongkah tubuh?

Tanpa kepala?

Kepala Sakura mendadak sakit, perutnya mual, terasa ingin mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya.

Dia bergerak hendak berdiri. Tapi kembali dia terkejut saat menyadari tubuhnya telah diikat kuat dengan sebuah kursi.

Sakura bergerak brutal mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat itu, tapi nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda akan lepas sedikit pun.

"Kau sudah bangun gadis baik?" suara _baritone_ itu dengan sukses membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Rasa takut menyergapinya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

TAP TAP TAP

'Suara langkah, itu suara langkah. Dia mendekatiku, Tuhan, tolong aku.'

 _Liquid_ bening mulai mengalir dari matanya. Ia menunduk dalam, terlalu takut untuk sekedar menatap wajah malaikat yang ternyata iblis di hadapannya.

"Hei sayang, angkatlah kepalamu," titah Sasuke yang terus melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Kali ini gadis itu tak menurut. Dia tetap menunduk dalam. Matanya terpejam erat.

'Tuhan, cepat bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.'

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan raut muka marah. "Ku kira kau akan mengatakan _'Haik sensei'_ dan mengikuti perintahku? Kau tahu, aku sangat tidak suka dibantah!" pernyataan tajam yang sarat akan ancaman itu membuat mata Sakura terbuka lebar.

Dengan takut-takut dia mengangkat kepalanya. Penampilan Sakura sangat kacau. Jejak air mata di pipinya terus menerus terbasahi, matanya memerah, dan bibirnya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya langsung mengusap pipi Sakura –hendak menghapus air mata gadis itu. Sakura terdiam kaku, nafasnya seperti terhenti saat wajah lelaki yang ia sukai mendekati wajahnya.

"Shhh... Tenanglah sayang, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku hanya mengajakmu makan malam." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga pelajar berambut _pink_ itu.

Sakura sedikit menggeliat geli mendapat perlakuan demikian, dan itu membuat seringaian iblis kembali tercetak di wajah malaikat sang guru.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" kali ini bukan di telinganya, dia berbicara tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu terdiam tak menjawab. Ketakutan? Tentu saja, dia sangat ketakutan sampai satu katapun tak bisa ia keluarkan dari pita suaranya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Bersabarlah, kita makan malam dulu." Ujarnya yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh gadis musim semi itu.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya 5 _cm_. Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas Sakura yang tersendat-sendat seperti orang sakit asma. Tapi justru hal itulah yang membuatnya senang, perutnya terasa digelitik hingga ia mengeluarkan tawa lepasnya.

"Hahahahaha... Kau memang gadis yang benar-benar bodoh."

ZRATS

"Aaaa-" raungan kesakitan dari mulut gadis itu menggema di seluruh ruangan saat pipinya tergores pisau yang dilayangkan Sasuke.

Pupil Sakura mengecil, takut dan kaget bercampur menjadi satu. Pipinya terasa perih dan basah oleh cairan yang merembes keluar dari luka yang dibuat lelaki dihadapannya.

"Hiks- Ku- kumohon, jangan bunuh aku, hiks-" entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Sakura bisa kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, walau terdengar parau dan bergetar.

"Ahh... ternyata kau memang harus diberikan luka kecil untuk bicara," respon Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

Tangan kirinya yang memegang pisau itu ia angkat dan ia sentuhkan ke pipi kiri Sakura yang terluka.

"Bukan begitu sayang?" bisiknya.

"..." bergetar hebat, mata gadis itu terpejam erat saat benda dingin yang ia tahu bernama pisau menyapa kulitnya yang terasa perih dan sakit.

"Katakan _'Haik sensei'_ mu sayang," titah Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

Tangannya dengan lihai mengarahkan mata pisau tajam itu tepat di luka Sakura. Gadis itu tak mampu membuka kedua matanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang lelaki itu lakukan kepadanya.

"Arrghh... Hentikan-" lolongan Sakura menggema saat Sasuke mengiris pipinya seperti mengiris ikan.

"Ha.. hahaha... berteriaklah sayang."

"Arhhh..."

Irisan Sasuke semakin lama semakin cepat dan dalam. Darah segar mengalir deras membasahi kemeja putih Sakura yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

TAK

Pisaunya menyentuh tulang pipi Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Hahh... Sepertinya sampai sini dulu. Aku harus kembali menyiapkan makan malamnya," bisiknya disertai desahan kecewa.

"Arrhhh..." raungan kesakitan menjadi jawaban pernyataan Sasuke dari Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Gadis yang baik."

CRASHH

"Arrghh... Aakkhh..."

Dengan kasar Sasuke mencabut pisau itu sampai-sampai sebagian daging pipi Sakura terbawa dan menggantung hingga mengekspor daging dalam dan tulang pipi gadis itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks-" Sakura terus menerus menangis, walau sekarang dia berusaha berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. Karena setiap luka yang Sasuke buat terkena _liquid_ nya sendiri, perih yang luar biasa selalu ia rasakan.

"Gadis yang pintar, berhentilah menangis."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke menjauhi Sakura dan mendekati tubuh tanpa kepala yang diletakkan di atas meja. Tapi dia merubah posisinya, tidak seperti tadi yang membelakangi dan menutupi sebagian tubuh itu, kini Sasuke sengaja berpindah keseberang untuk mempertontonkan apa yang hendak dia lakukan.

Dengan lemas dan pasrah Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mata gadis itu melotot.

Kepala, di teras dekat Sasuke berdiri sebuah kepala berambut _blonde_ tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kepalanya berputar, wanita berambut _blonde_. Dia seperti pernah mendengarnya.

"Kiyoshi Nagisha," tanpa sadar Sakura menyebutkan nama yang ia dengar dari berita yang ia tonton semalam.

 _"_ _Seorang wanita asal Tokyo bernama Kiyoshi Nagisha yang bekerja sebagai asisten manajer di salah satu perusahaan ternama sudah dua hari yang lalu menghilang-"_ ucapan pembawa berita itu mengiang di kepalanya.

Jangan-jangan?

"Kau mengenal wanita ini sayang?" suara Sasuke terdengar lagi. Lelaki itu memandang Sakura yang saat ini tengah menatap kepala gadis _blonde_ itu dengan horor.

"..."

"Hahh... Dia memang Nagisha. Dua hari yang lalu dia datang kepadaku untuk memberikan tubuhnya. Kau tahu, aku sangat muak dengan pelacur seperti dia. Maka dari itu aku membunuhnya," cerocos Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar penuturan iblis di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

'Tuhan, apa aku juga akan dia bunuh? Kumohon Tuhan, selamatkan aku.'

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Lihatlah apa yang kulakukan Sakura."

Sakura tak menghiraukan perintah Sasuke. Dia sangat takut.

"Angkat kepalamu dan perhatikan apa yang kulakukan. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Sakura memompa semakin cepat. Perkataan sekaligus ancaman Sasuke tadi membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti kemauan lelaki itu.

"Gadis baik. Jangan palingkan kepalamu sayang," suaranya melembut walau tetap membuat nyawa Sakura seperti melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

Sasuke mulai memainkan pisaunya lagi. Bagian atas tubuh wanita itu, tepatnya bagian payudara kananlah Sasuke menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas saat pisau itu menyayat dan memisahkan gumpalan itu dari tak bernyawa Nagisha.

Sasuke menarik segumpal daging ditangannya yang belum terpisah seluruhnya. Sebagian kulitnya masih menyatu dengan tubuh si wanita. Tapi dengan penuh nafsu Sasuke menariknya kesamping hingga kulit perut wanita itu ikut tertarik sampai pinggangnya. Dan di bagian itulah Sasuke menggunakan pisaunya untuk memotong.

Wajah Sakura memucat, ingin segera dia memalingkan wajahnya atau sekedar menunduk, tapi dia terlalu takut dengan ancaman yang Sasuke berikan.

Sebentar lelaki itu tersenyum kearah Sakura, kemudian dia menyimpan daging ditangannya kedalam mangkuk dan kembali menyiapkan pisau di tangannya.

"Sekarang jantungnya."

Lelaki itu memulainya dengan membelah pertengahan dada wanita itu. Darah segar yang sangat menyengat mengalir kebawah meja saat bagian itu berhasil terbuka. Sasuke tersenyum, dia menyimpan pisau tipis itu disampingnya lalu dengan kedua tangannya dia membelah tubuh atas Nagisha sampai menganga lebar.

Sasuke memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam tubuh Nagisha. Dapat dipastikan, tangan guru matematika itu penuh dengan darah. Tapi justru itulah yang sangat dia sukai.

"Dapat."

Tersenyum puas, dia mengeluarkan tangannya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

'Tuhan, iblis itu mengambil jantungnya.'

Sakura semakin mematung, tapi perutnya terasa sangat mual hingga mengeluarkan suara-suara hendak muntah.

Sasuke menyimpan jantung itu ke dalam mangkuk yang sama dengan daging payudara Nagisha.

"Oh iya, kau suka makan bagian mana sayang?"

DEG

Mulut Sakura mengangga lebar.

Maksudnya?

Apa iblis itu menyuruhnya memilih bagian yang dia sukai dari tubuh di atas meja sana untuk di makan?

"Aku akan memakan payudara dan jantungnya. Kau tahu, ini adalah bagian kesukaanku, rasanya kenyal dan nikmat." Ujar Sasuke lengkap dengan seringai yang membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan.

Perut gadis itu semakin mual mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Bagian? Kesukaannya? Apa dia sering memakan payudara dan jantung seorang wanita?

"Dan kau sayang? Bagian mana yang akan kau makan malam ini? Tubuh wanita dibelakangku masih utuh walau satu payudara dan jantungnya ku ambil. Kau bisa memilih bagian manapun sesukamu." Katanya terdengar polos.

Kepala Sakura pusing luar biasa. Lelaki di hadapannya benar-benar gila.

"Ahh... Atau kau mau bagian yang sama denganku?" tanya lelaki itu –lagi.

Sakura tak menjawab juga tak menangis. Tapi tubuhnya gemetaran dengan hebatnya. Dia menatap mata Sasuke yang mulai terlihat marah. Biarlah, dia lebih berharap Sasuke marah dan cepat-cepat membunuhnya.

"Gadis yang keras kepala. Baiklah, aku akan mengambil mata dan lidahnya untukmu. Ya, tadinya aku ingin memberikanmu daging _vagina_ nya. Karna jujur, aku ingin melihat seorang wanita memakan kepunyaan jenisnya sendiri. Tapi mungkin itu akan sedikit aneh untukmu." Dengan senyuman yang manis dia berkata.

Sakura menatap Sasuke takut, dia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mau. Arghh... lepaskan aku hiks!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya kuat.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis itu. "Hahahaha... berteriaklah sepuasmu sayang!"

Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya sambil terisak, sedangkan lelaki itu kembali mengambil pisau disampingnya.

Dia berjalan menghampiri potongan kepala yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memungutnya. Sebentar dia memandangi wajah yang menampilkan iris matanya dengan jelas.

"Wajah jalang ini sangat jelek."

BLESS

Tepat setelah berucap, Sasuke memasukan pisau tipisnya ke dalam mata si mayat. Dengan hati-hati dia mencongkel bola mata itu hingga keluar sepenuhnya.

"Howek-" Sakura terus mengeluarkan suara itu menyaksikan pemandangan gila dihadapannya. Kini air mata kembali mengalir. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di pipinya lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, lalu tangannya mulai mengarah ke mata yang masih berada ditempatnya.

BLESS

Seperti yang pertama, dia menancapkan pisau itu dan mencongkelnya dengan hati-hati.

Kini dua bola mata sudah terpisah dari tempatnya. Sasuke memulung dua bulatan itu yang tadi terjatuh usai dia keluarkan. Lalu dimasukannya bola mata itu ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah berisi payudara dan jantung Nagisha.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mengambil lidahnya." Katanya dengan ceria.

Sasuke memutar kepala ditangannya seperti sedang mengira-ngira.

"Hmm... Cukup sulit mengambil lidah wanita ini-" sengaja dia menggantung perkataannya.

Sakura menatap nanar lelaki gila itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memisahakan kedua rahangnya dulu." Sambil menatap Sakura dia berkata begitu. Sebuah senyuman, tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Tampan? Bolehkan dia memujinya setelah semua yang lelaki itu lakukan? Eh?

Sasuke mengambil kepala berambut _blonde_ itu keatas meja, lalu dia menyimpannya dan lelaki itu berbalik untuk membawa kapak.

BRAK

Kapak itu mendarat tepat di pertengahan rahang bawah dan atas Nagisha. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke menyimpan kapaknya di lantai dan mengambil rahang bawah wanita itu.

"Sekarang tinggal aku ambil lidahnya."

Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengambil daging tak bertulang itu dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang tinggal ku masak. Tunggu sebentar ya sayang." Lelaki itu menatap Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

'Tuhan, aku tidak mau memakannya,'

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pembakaran daging yang entah mengapa sudah ada disana. Dengan cepat dia menyalakannya dan mulai membakar daging yang dia ambil tadi.

Sakura tak lagi berontak. Dia memandang lelaki itu lemas dengan rasa mual yang sangat luar biasa. Air matanya terus mengalir menciptakan rasa perih di pipinya yang tak ia hiraukan.

ZRASH

ZRASH

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke tampak menyelesaikan kegiatan membakarnya dan menyimpan daging-daging itu di atas piring putih ala _restaurant_.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum manis yang sebenarnya membuat gadis itu muak. Dia berjalan menghampirinya dan menyimpan dua piring berisi potongan daging manusia itu di atas meja di depan kursi Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan piring-piring itu dengan pandangan takut dan jijik secara bersamaan. Sasuke terkekeh. Dia kembali melangkah untuk mengambil anggur dan gelas yang sudah ia siapkan dan menaruhnya persis di samping piring di atas meja itu.

Sakura menatap nanar lelaki raven dihadapannya. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah sayang." Ujar Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura tenang.

"Lepaskan aku _sensei_ , hiks..." cicit gadis beiris _emerald_ itu memohon.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai. " Kita makan dulu sayang."

Sasuke bebalik dan berjalan ke arah samping. Sakura mengikuti arah gerak gurunya. Ternyata dia mengambil sebuah piringan hitam yang langsung ia simpan di _phonograph_ kuno yang tersimpan di atas meja kecil. Sasuke mengayunkan _stylus_ nya ke bawah hingga menyentuh piringan hitam tersebut, dan berbunyilah sebuah lagu kuno dari pengeras suara, – _Gloomy Sunday, Reszo Seress_ -, itu lagu yang di putarnya.

Ketakutan semakin mendera Sakura saat gendang telinganya menangkap tiap nada yang dihasilkan _phonograph_ itu.

"Katanya lagu ini sangat misterius dan membuat orang berambisi untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai lagu ini." Ujar Sasuke dengan tangan yang ia ayun-ayunkan, juga mata yang ia pejamkan seperti sangat menikmati lagu yang mengalun.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri muridnya setelah mengambil kursi dan meletakkan di depan meja yang memisahkan dia dengan Sakura. Ia lalu mendudukan diri dan mengambil pisau makan serta garpu yang sudah ada disamping piring berisi daging olahannya.

Sasuke mulai mengiris dan memakan daging yang merupakan payudra wanita bernama Nagisha itu dengan lahap tanpa jijik sedikitpun.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang menyaksikan hal itu sambil menahan agar isi didalam perutnya tidak keluar. Karena ia takut jika hal itu terjadi, iblis dihadapannya akan kembali menyiksanya, walau sebenarnya dia memang sangat menginginkan kematian saat ini.

Pada suapan ketiga, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini menatap benda yang lelaki itu sebut makanan.

"Aku lupa kalau kau ku ikat. Baiklah, aku akan menyuapimu." Ujarnya yang sukses membuat Sakura kaget bukan main.

"Ti- tidak, aku tidak mau memakannya," dengan tegas gadis itu berucap walau sebenarnya dia teramat takut. Emerald indah itu menatap nyalang manik di hadapannya.

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah. Dia menelan paksa daging dimulutnya yang belum lembut seluruhnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat tidak suka dibantah," ucap Sasuke tajam.

TAK

Dia menancapkan bola mata di atas piring Sakura menggunakan garpu ditangannya dengan keras.

"Makanlah." Sasuke menyodorkan garpu itu tepat ke depan mulut Sakura yang terturtup rapat.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Makan bodoh," bentak Sasuke sambil terus memaksa Sakura memakannya.

Tapi muridnya itu masih bersikeras menutup mulutnya. Sampai-

BRAK

Dengan penuh amarah Sasuke mendobrak meja di hadapannya ke samping. Tubuh putri Haruno itu bergetar hebat melihat seringaian gurunya yang saat ini tengah memungut sesuatu dari bawah sana.

KATS

Matanya terpejam sempurna saat sebilah pisau melayang tepat ke arahnya. Tapi aneh, dia tidak merasakan sakit.

Merasa penasaran, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sang guru tengah membuka tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

'Apa dia akan melepaskanku? Benarkah itu Tuhan?'

SRET

Dalam hitungan detik tali tersebut telah terlepas dari tubuh Sakura. Namun dia tak berniat untuk berlari sekarang, tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Nah, sekarang acara utamanya sayang," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinganya.

Sakura melenguh geli saat dirasakan benda basah tak bertulang itu menjilati cupingnya.

"Emhh~"

Sasuke menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke belakang lutut Sakura, dan tangan kirinya dia letakkan di punggung gadis itu. Dengan sigap Sasuke membopong Sakura ke arah meja yang ditempati tubuh tak bernyawa Nagisha.

Bau anyir sangat kuat di tempat ini. Lebih menyengat daripada di tempatnya Sakura di ikat tadi.

BRUK

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh yang sudah tak lengkap itu ke bawah dan menggantikannya dengan tubuh Sakura.

'Tuhan, tolong aku.'

Gadis itu menatap takut ke arah gurunya yang saat ini sedang mengelus pipi tanpa lukanya lembut.

"Sebelumnya, mari kita bersenang-senang dulu."

BREK

Pakaian Sakura dirobek paksa olehnya, dan dengan beringas Sasuke mulai melumat bibir gadis itu.

Sasuke naik ke atas meja, lebih tepatnya di atas tubuh Sakura. Pakaian yang telah dia robek kemudian dibuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kini hanya tersisa _bra_ hitam yang melindungi dadanya dan rok seragam plus CD di tubuh Sakura. Tapi itupun tak bertahan lama, karna di detik berikutnya, semua kain yang melekat ditubuhnya dilepas.

Sesekali lelaki itu menjilati luka dalam di pipi Sakura yang mulai membengkak dan sukses membuatnya berteriak pilu.

Sasuke menyentuh Sakura dengan sangat kasar, tapi gadis itu hanya berteriak tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Ia tak menolak juga tak membalas. Saat ini dia bagaikan sebuah boneka yang sedang dimainkan oleh empunyanya.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher jenjang Sakura. Di jilat dan digigitnya leher putih itu kuat-kuat sampai cairan merah pekat keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Ahhkk,, hentikan," pinta Sakura yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh iblis di atasnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang sempat menganggur ia gunakan untuk bergerilya di bawah perut gadis dibawahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas kuat dada kanan Sakura yang sedang namun padat.

"Aahhh~" mau tak mau desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir gadis putih itu.

Tangan kiri Sasuke yang tadinya hanya mengelus selangkangan Sakura, kini mulai menggesek-gesek daging kecil diantara bibir _vagina_ nya dengan ibu jari. Sedangkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manisnya ia masukan ke dalam liang surga seorang pria secara bersamaan dengan kasar.

"Arrghh, sakit hiks," lologan pilu kembali lolos dari mulut Sakura.

Bagian terintimnya terasa sangat perih, dinding _vagina_ nya terasa sobek hingga mengeluarkan cairan anyir berwarna merah.

Bukan hanya bagian selangkangannya saja, dadanya yang di remas kuat pun terasa sangat sakit. Ditambah lagi kini bibir yang menciumi lehernya sudah berpindah didada kiri Sakura yang belum di jamah. Sasuke menggigit puting merah muda yang mulai menegang itu sampai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ku mohon hentikan, hiks, ahhkk~" terus dan terus gadis itu memohon. Tapi iblis tetaplah iblis, tidak ada rasa iba di hatinya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tiga jarinya di liang Sakura. Kocokannya sangat cepat, Sakura yang belum terbiasa dengan tiga jari itu hanya bisa melolong kesakitan sambil menangis.

'Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang.'

Dan lima menit berlalu, gadis pink itu mulai terbiasa dengan kocokan gila dari gurunya. Kesakitan mulai tergantikan dengan kenikmatan walau rasa perih tetap ia rasakan.

"Ahhhh~"

.

.

Nada demi nada yang keluar dari pengeras _phonograph_ sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berhenti. Tapi kedua insan yang sedang merengkuh surga dunia itu masih terus memainkan permainan mereka tanpa irama yang sebelumnya mengiringi.

KRIET KRIET

Meja yang menjadi alas kedua insan yang tengah bergumul itu berdenyit cepat sesuai irama permainan. Desahan dan geraman nikmat memenuhi ruangan minim cahaya dan bau anyir itu. Sang lelaki yang sedang menggagahi gadis yang saat ini tengah menjelma menjadi wanita itu memompa pinggulnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Sedangkan wanita yang dengan pasrahnya menerima perlakuan gurunya itu hanya mendesah lemah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menahan kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan.

Mata Sakura yang sayu mulai meredup. Ia sudah 5 kali mencapi titik kenikmatannya, tapi tidak dengan iblis berwajah malaikat di atasnya.

Lelaki itu masih terus mencari kenikmatan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dicapainya.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh~"

"Grrhh~"

"Arrghhh...~" keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat mereka mencapai _orgasme_.

Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat dan melengkung bak busur yang ditarik. Cairan yang akan keluar dari liang Sakura terdorong oleh sperma Sakura yang langsung memuncrat ke rahimnya.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." dengan rakus Sakura mengambil pasokan oksigen seperti sudah setahun tak bernafas.

Sedangkan pria di atasnya sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi.

Sasuke bangkit menjauhi tubuh Sakura yang telihat masih lemas. Dia turun dari meja dan berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia pikir siksaan yang dilakukan Sasuke sudah selesai. Tapi itu salah, acara yang paling utama sebentar lagi akan segera dilakukan.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah Sasuke yang kembali mendekat tak membuat wanita cantik itu membuka mata. Tapi saat sebuah benda dingin menempel persis di bibirnya, barulah dia memperlihatkan manik _emerald_ jernihnya.

DEG

'Apa lagi sekarang, Tuhan?'

Sebilah pisau yang Sasuke pegang tengah bergerilya di bibirnya yang membengkak akibat lumatan buas lelaki itu.

Tubuh si wanita bergetar ketakutan. Irisnya menangkap sebuah seringaian iblis di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya wanita yang beruntung dapat bersentuhan bibir denganku," ujarnya pelan.

Sakura tak menjawab, dia takut jika dia bicara, mata pisau yang mengarah ke bibirnya akan melukainya.

"Dan kau tahu, selalu ada imbalan yang pantas dari apa yang telah kuberikan." suara tawa kepuasan menggema di seluruh ruangan usai Sasuke berucap demikian.

Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah berkata, 'Apa yang kau maksud?'

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian dia membiasikan sesuatu tepat di telinga Sakura. "Kau akan jadi penghiburku, jadi berusahalah membuatku tertawa lepas. Berteriak dan menangis sampai nyawamu pergi ke neraka."

DEG DEG DEG

SRET

"Aarghh..." Sakura berteriak saat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sasuke menebaskan pisau tipis itu ke arah bibir bawahnyanya sampai terkelupas dan menggantung di sisian mulutnya.

"Hahahahaha..." dia tertawa puas melihat karyanya yang baru awal itu.

"Gwahh!"

Tangan Sakura bergerak hendak memegang bibir bawahnya, tapi tak sampai menyentuh, dia hanya menggantungkan tangganya di atas bibir malang itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

Darah segar seperti air cuci muka untuk Sakura saat ini. Wajahnya dipenuhi cairan merah pekat itu.

"Hahahaha..." Sasuke tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat Sakura meraung kesakitan.

Dia menggerakan pisau ditangannya untuk menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh wanita itu.

'Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang!'

"Dan kau tahu, lehermu ini adalah leher pertama yang kuberi tanda."

KATS

Kembali lelaki itu mengiris-iris kulit lehernya.

CRASH

Darah segar memuncrat dan mengalir ke sekujur tubuh Sakura.

"Gwahhh..." lolongan tak jelas gadis itu menjadi tanda kepedihan yang saat ini dia rasakan.

Semakin turun. Setiap jalan yang dilewati pisau Sasuke di atas tubuh Sakura, darah selalu keluar dari bekas jalannya itu .

"Dan rahimmu ini-" sengaja Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menatap wajah Sakura yang setengah sekarat. Itu membuat seringaian lebar tercetak di wajah tampannya. "-adalah rahim pertama yang manampung benihku!" teriak lelaki itu marah.

SRET

SRET

SRET

ZRAST

Iblis itu terus menyayat perut sampai daerah rahim wanita malang yang terbujur kaku di atas meja dengan ganas.

"Gyaahhh... hyaaa..."

"Hahahahaha..."

Lolongan kencang Sakura yang bercampur dengan tawa Sasuke memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Tanpa ampun lelaki bermanik jelaga itu membuat luka sayat ditubuh yang beberapa menit terakhir dia manjakan dengan kenikmatan surgawi.

Sakura kepayahan, dia sudah tak kuat lagi. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"Hei, bertahanlah sayang. Maaf, aku terlalu senang tadi." Katanya terdengar khawatir.

Dia melemparkan pisau ditangannya dan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah sekarat itu sambil sesekali menciumi keningnya.

Sorot mata Sakura semakin redup. 'Tuhan cabut nyawaku.'

"Tidak sayang, sadarlah. Aku belum puas." Sasuke menepuk ke dua pipinya yang membuat ringisan pelan keluar akibat dia yang melukai luka di pipi muridnya yang membengkak.

Sasuke bertingkah layaknya orang bingung saat mata Sakura mulai terpejam tak sadarkan diri –pingsan-. Dengan instingnya dia berlari mengambil anggur dan segera menyiramkannya tepat di wajah gadis itu.

"Hoahh... hah..." Sakura kembali tersadar, walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Gadis yang baik." Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

Tangannya masih mengelus rambut _soft pink_ wanita itu sambil sesekali menciumi keningnya.

Sakura melotot ketakutan.

"Sshh,, hanya penutup yang akan kulakukan. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi ke neraka." Bisik Sasuke lembut namun menusuk.

Susah payah Sakura bernafas dengan hidung juga mulutnya yang terasa sakit. Siksaan apalagi yang akan dia terima?

"Tunggu sebentar sayang."

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan muridnya yang sudah sangat putus asa. Ia merasa Tuhan tak adil padanya.

Tak sampai satu menit, sang guru datang sambil membawa sebuah toples sedang berisi –garam?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, memohon kepada gurunya untuk menghentikan penyiksaan gilanya.

"Sshh... tenanglah." Lagi dan lagi Sasuke membuat Sakura muak.

'Berhentilah bersikap manis BRENGSEK' itulah yang ingin dia katakan, tapi nyatanya yang keluar hanya teriakan-teriakan tak jelas.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menggerakan tangannya mencoba meraih kerah baju Sasuke. Tapi tangannya hanya menggantung lemah. Tatapannya penuh dendam dan sukses membuat si lelaki marah.

"Apa-apan dengan tatapanmu itu jalang?" di jambaknya surai panjang si wanita dengan kasar.

"Gwahhh... haaaa..." ringisan tak jelas menjadi jawaban dari Sakura.

BRAK

Sasuke membanting kepala Sakura, dan dengan cepat tangannya menyambar toples garam yang kemudian dia taburkan di atas luka wanita malang itu.

"Arghh... gyahh..." lolongan kepedihan memekakan telinga, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Dia terus melumuri tubuh yang tengah menggeliat kesakitan itu dengan garam.

"Hahahaha... Melumuri garam pada makananmu itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kau tahu?" racaunya lengkap dengan tawa iblis.

"Arhhh..."

"Hahahaha..."

Terus seperti itu sampai toples yang semula dipenuhi garam pun habis tak tersisa.

Lelaki iblis itu tertawa penuh kepuasan melihat wanita dihadapannya menggeliat bak cacing di gurun pasir.

'Bunuh aku BRENGSEK.'

"Hahahahaha..."

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tawa Sasuke mulai mereda dan digantikan dengan seringaian lebar miliknya.

Dia meninggalkan Sakura ke belakang dan kembali lagi dengan membawa kapak tajam di tangannya.

"Nah, terimakasih sudah menjadi hiburanku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura terdiam. Ini akhirnya, akhir hidupnya.

"Tunggu aku di neraka ya sayang!"

BRAK

ZRASH

Darah memuncrat keluar dari tenggorokan bersamaan dengan melayangnya kepala wanita bersurai _pink_ itu.

Kepalanya menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di samping kepala wanita berambut _blonde_.

Sasuke menghampiri kedua kepala itu dan memungutnya.

TAP TAP TAP

PIP

Ruangan yang semula redup itu kini menyala dengan sangat terang.

Sasuke melangkah ke depan menghampiri tembok yang sudah tertempel dua paku besar.

ZRASH

Dengan seringaian yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Sasuke menancapkan kedua kepala berbeda wajah dan rambut itu tepat di paku kosong yang sengaja ia siapkan.

Mundur beberapa langkah. Kepalanya dia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru tembok. Seringaian semakin lebar melihat hasil karyanya yang ia buat di tembok penuh darah itu.

Di sana, ya, di tembok itu. Berpuluh, tidak, beratus kepala wanita berbeda wajah tertancap di paku dengan rapihnya.

.

.

Lelaki itu mendudukan bokongnya di kursi makan dengan piring berisi _stick_ yang ia simpan di atas meja.

Pandangannya menatap tajam kado sedang yang terletak di samping gelas berisi anggur itu.

Perlahan dia membuka kadonya dan menemukan sebatang coklat dan kain kanvas kecil dengan potret dirinya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia membalikan kain kanvas tersebut dan menemukan sederetan kalimat yang terlihat rapih.

 ** _Sasuke-sensei, aku mencintaimu_**

 ** _Haruno Sakura_**

Lelaki itu menyeringai. Dia mengambil garpu di sampingnya dan-

TAK

menancapkannya tepat ditengah-tengah _stick_ daging yang baru saja dia buat. Matanya menatap _stick_ yang ia putar-putar dengan tatapan megejek.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Ya, aku mencintai-

.

.

-semua makananku."

.

.

 _"_ _Sebuah taksi yang datang dari arah hutan Hakaku mengalamai kecelakaan malam tadi-"_

.

.

OWARI

A/N

Gila, jadinya gaje bener. Maafkan daku yang seorang author newbie membuat fic bejad ini T.T

Tapi aku harap fic ini ada yang baca, syukur-syukur kalau di review #plak

Yosh, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya para senpai :D dan thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca ^_^

Sekali lagi,

REVIEW? Please xD


End file.
